The objective of this contract is to maintain a license agreement for the rights to use data from the Chemical Abstracts Service (CAS). The CAS products licensed are the computer readable versions of The Index Guide, CA Search, and Chemical Biological Activities. Selective data from these products are used as part of CHEMLINE, an online chemical dictionary containing over 775,000 records, and TOXLIT/TOXLIT65, two online bibliographic databases which contain over 1,500,000 citations to the toxicology literature. The online databases for which this contract/license provides data are available through the ELHILL search system at the National Library of Medicine, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week to give biomedical researchers fast and accurate access to the toxicological literature.